


Dark and Heart-Obsessed

by ackleykidd



Series: warning mark [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleykidd/pseuds/ackleykidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is anything but harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Heart-Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Valmont" by Empires. This is another part of my (ridiculously self-indulgent) serial killer au. Set sometime before the other piece, but they don't have to be read together.

 

 _"Oh he's been watching, watching idly while you were shaking in despair. He knew you'd turn to find his caring stare"_    _-Empires, Midnight Land_

  
Geno follows the dark-haired guy out of the club on a whim. He'd  been watching the guy for almost an hour; he'd witnessed him flirting awkwardly, saw the anxious, determined look on his face, watched him eventually leave with a tall, buff guy a little bigger than himself. He studied the  guy, and from this stemmed a hunch, a feeling. Geno's feelings are rarely ever wrong.

  
When Geno finally gets to the dark, dirty, rat-infested alley next to the club, he isn't disappointed. Body builder is nothing more than a crumpled mass on the garbage-strewn ground --bleeding to death, if the dark pool of liquid spreading rapidly around him is any indication. Dark-haired guy is staring down at the body, shaking violently, and yup, he's got a bloody knife cliched tightly in his right hand. Geno is delighted; this is even better than he expected. He lights a cigarette and waits.

Eventually, dark-haired guy turns around, fear and nausea evident on his face.

  
"Is first kill?" Geno asks.

  
He almost bursts out laughing at the panicked look on the guy's face. He still remembers  _his_  first time though, so he figures he'll let the guy have his moment.

  
"I.. I-" Stuttering. Typical.

  
"Is okay, is fine. Maybe should leave soon though. Not get caught."

  
The Russian accent is real but the struggling, broken English is not. Geno plays  _that_  up because he knows it endears him to people, makes them think they're smarter than him. It makes them think he's harmless. 

  
"We leave, yes?" He beckons toward the road with his dwindling cigarette. Dark-haired guy is nodding numbly, walking to Geno without sparing a glance for the dead guy. From up close Geno can see that he's got blood on his clothes. This is way too easy.

  
Geno takes the knife from him and stows it away in the pocket of his coat. Dark-haired guy has lost the nauseous look but is still shaking deliciously. 

  
"I Geno." He offers gently.

  
"I'm Sid. Sidney."

Geno grabs Sid's hand and leads him to his parked car, and that's it. No protests, no questions about why Geno is so comfortable with murder, nothing.

  
This, he thinks, is going to be perfect. 

  
Geno is anything but harmless.


End file.
